


Use Your Voice

by Sorin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Blindfolds, M/M, MAGICAL BLINDFOLDS, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorin/pseuds/Sorin
Summary: As was his wont, G’raha had retreated up to the Rookery to clear his mind, but when he’d arrived he’d found his spot already occupied… and though his mind begged him to run, his heart led him forward and sat him down beside him.  Well, he’d thought to himself, it’s just as important that he have a friend- and that became his convenient excuse for getting as much time with his beloved Warrior as he possibly could.





	Use Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This one came about because I got a request for it- and it wound up Way Longer than I intended it to be. :| Dear anon, you wished for blindfolds and orgasm denial with a male miqo (this is a theme I'm sensing here), so here you are and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This story contains explicit sex between two guys (and pretty much nothing else), so if that's not your thing, this isn't meant for your eyes.

Since waking on the Source, since learning of what had become of the man he’d fallen ears over tail in love with, G’raha had been singularly focused on his end goal. That hadn’t changed even when he’d finally managed to Call him to the First, difficult as it had been not to fling himself into his arms and cling for dear life- he’d looked world-weary and heartsore, and that had torn at G’raha’s very soul. It didn’t help that the adventurer had regarded him warily, beautiful eyes filled with mistrust… and thus came the task of winning him over as best he could without utterly ruining his plans. No matter what, he told himself, _no matter what,_ he would see this through- he would see his love saved, that others might live as well… but most importantly in the moment, _him._ Thus had he turned his mind to the task of making certain he was well while on the First while struggling with his own rebellious heart, and that had more or less solved itself in one night’s time. As was his wont, G’raha had retreated up to the Rookery to clear his mind, but when he’d arrived he’d found his spot already occupied… and though his mind begged him to run, his heart led him forward and sat him down beside him.

Well, he’d thought to himself, it’s just as important that he have a friend- and that became his convenient excuse for getting as much time with his beloved Warrior as he possibly could.

When the Warrior of Darkness returned from Ahm Aerang after defeating the Lightwarden there, however, something seemed different about him- something seemed _off._ It was this that drove the Exarch to seek him out in his apartments, to make certain that he was all right- even though he had a sick feeling that he knew exactly what was wrong, that it was something that wouldn’t be relieved until the very last. He waited nervously for the Warrior to come to the door, and when he did, he smiled, relieved. “Ah, pardon me for intruding… Ryne and the others have been asking after you,” he said by way of greeting, “but I admit- I’ve worried as well.”

The Warrior smiled warmly at him and stepped back so he could enter the room, and when he did, he realized instantly that he had made a choice he wouldn’t be able to go back from. “I’m… managing,” he said slowly, ears down a bit. “The pain comes and goes, but- I’m all right.”

G’raha clenched his teeth. He’d feared this might happen, that the Blessing wouldn’t be enough to shield him, in the end- and so he shook his head slightly. “I’m sorry, my friend,” he murmured. “The last thing I want is for you to be in pain, so- I will search for something which will ease it. There is one Lightwarden remaining, and after that, there will be no need for more.”

“That’s true,” the Warrior said softly. He turned toward the open window, then sighed faintly and smiled. “… I’m glad for it. Once this is over… I’d like to take the time to truly get to know the people here, to see what else I can do to help. I have to return home eventually, this I know, but before I do…” He trailed off, then looked at him with a helpless smile. “I’ll miss talking with you at all hours, too- so I’ll get as much as I can until then.”

Slowly, G’raha walked over to him. How much it hurt, knowing that this wish was one he couldn’t grant. “I’ve enjoyed it a great deal,” he admitted- something safe to say, without speaking on the future. “I know everyone here is extremely fond of you. It will be good to have you for as long as you’d like to stay.” He feared it wouldn’t be long at all, however… and he silently cursed himself for letting his feelings and his curiosity drive them closer together.

The other miqo’te nodded, a warm smile curving his lips. He looked back at him and hesitated, then colored a little. “I was… the thought occurred-…” Frustrated, he huffed a little and shook his head. “I’ll come right out with it. I wondered, Exarch, if you had… someone…” Here he trailed off and blushed scarlet, putting a hand over his face. “How am I so _bad_ at this?” he muttered.

Bad at it or not, what he wanted was clear- and how _dearly_ he wanted it, too. He’d not gotten this close to him in _so_ long, though he’d certainly dreamed of it- fantasized too, on more than one occasion. G’raha closed his eyes, struggling with himself, and took a slow breath. “I do not have anyone, no,” he finally said softly. There was a way, perhaps, one that might be enough for them both, in the end. “… you… wish me to stay?”

“I’d entertained the idea,” the adventurer admitted helplessly, dropping his hand to his side and shrugging. “It’s a great deal to ask, I know, and so I won’t be offended if… if you’d rather not.”

G’raha closed his eyes and bowed his head, then looked back up at him. “There is something I must ask of you first,” he murmured. “Even in a setting such as this, I…” He sighed, then gestured to his hood. “If you would be willing to hide your eyes, then…”

The Warrior tilted his head. “That isn’t nearly the strangest thing I’ve been asked to do,” he finally said, which made G’raha’s lips quirk in amusement. “I trust you- I’ve no problem with it.”

“Very well.” G’raha paused, then snorted faintly. “I must admit, you’re the first to have asked in… well- ever.” He smiled wryly and shook his head. “I suppose I’m not easily approachable.”

“I’ve been very curious about you,” the other man murmured. “… attracted to you as well- I like the way you think, the way you speak- watching you with your people has been a pleasure in and of itself. I’m not the sort of person who cares much for what’s on the outside, so long as the outside is male.”

G’raha chuckled quietly and took a step closer, daring to reach out and carefully take his hands. “The feeling is quite mutual,” he said, “with the added bonus that you are lovely.” He tilted his head. “Ah, but I’m surprised- you’ve no lover waiting for you?”

He shook his head. “No,” he said. “I’ve not had a serious relationship since... well. It’s been awhile. I’ve been busy, and never wanted for physical affection… I never felt like I was missing anything.” He smiled and colored a little. “The life I lead isn’t exactly safe- I don’t want someone mourning my loss.”

Ah, but you will mourn mine, G’raha thought sadly. He’d never meant for that to happen. Still, he’d gone this far, and he didn’t mind sharing this much of himself- two friends seeking comfort with one another wasn’t unusual, and after what the Warrior had just gone through, he undoubtedly needed it. He smiled and looked up at him, then chuckled just a little and pushed himself up onto his toes so he could brush their lips together. The Warrior immediately put his hands on the small of his back, and he rested his own lightly on his shoulders. “I fear you have the advantage of height,” he murmured.

The adventurer smiled and kissed him again, and rational thought promptly fled his mind- especially when his lips parted instinctively, when the kiss deepened and G’raha learned what it felt like to be kissed breathless. He’d read about it, of course- what curious young scholar hadn’t?- but nothing in the romance novels he’d read lent itself to this. He felt like he was burning and freezing all at once, desperately wanting to be closer and learning the taste of his mouth. It felt _wonderful,_ and it was with true regret that he drew back- though they lingered close together, quickened breaths shared between them. “Come with me,” he murmured, taking his hands again and leading him into the bedroom.

The first thing G’raha noticed was that it smelled overwhelmingly good, just as he himself did- like woodsmoke and fresh rain, like the forests of Rak’tika. That alone had his senses reeling, and another kiss knocked him further off-balance. The darkness may have been good enough cover were he anything other than a miqo’te, and so he sighed faintly and nudged their noses together, then lifted a gentle hand to his forehead. “I will remove it whenever you like,” he said softly, “but know that I must remain hidden.” He drew his hand back, and his heart ached swiftly to see those lovely eyes looking blankly over his shoulder. To soothe them both he raised up and kissed him again, then once more, and then nothing else mattered save getting as close to one another as they possibly could. Now, he thought, now he could be more G’raha Tia and less the Crystal Exarch- could be playful, be affectionate, be what he’d wanted to _so_ badly for the beautiful Warrior. He smiled as the other man immediately pushed his hood back, drew his fingers though his hair- and then caught his breath when he touched his ears.

“Ah, you’re like me,” he breathed, a smile lighting his features.

“Something like that, yes,” G’raha replied, amused. In truth, they were very similar- similar enough that he still feared being caught, though it seemed thus far that his ruse would continue without a hitch.

The Warrior laughed softly, happily, and trailed his fingers over his ears- which sent tingles all through him and made him shiver. “How can you stand wearing that hood? I hate having my ears pressed down!”

G’raha laughed quietly and nosed at his jaw, almost giddy at this opportunity- being _so_ close to him, being able to touch him, just like this. “I’m used to it,” he replied, “but… I admit that I take it off as soon as I’m alone.” He flicked his ears and smiled softly.

“I don’t blame you,” the other man murmured. He slowly ran his fingers along the curve of his cheek, over the crystal that cut through it and down the side of his neck. “Ah, it’s warm…” He paused, then made a quiet sound of surprise. “I can feel your pulse- is the crystal an illusion?”

“No, it’s very much part of my body,” G’raha replied. “I… admit I don’t know exactly how it’s come to be as it is.” Something about having the adventurer’s fingers gently pressed to his pulse point was intoxicating- it was far more intimate a touch than he’d allowed _anyone _in a very long time. He lifted his hands to the clasps of the jacket the Warrior wore, carefully figuring out how to undo the links and the belts, to see it drape loosely over his body before he lifted his arms to rid himself of it, leaving him in the trousers he wore beneath and nothing else. G’raha caught his breath at the sight of him, slowly ran his hands over his shoulders and blushed. “You are exquisite,” he murmured… and just as he remembered, he thought with a swift ache in his chest.

The adventurer blushed heavily and ducked his head a little. “The scars detract some,” he murmured. “I’ve always kept myself in shape, though- especially now that my life may well depend on my endurance and strength.”

“Not in the least.” G’raha pressed a soft kiss to his jaw, then to his neck. The crystal, _thankfully,_ covered the Archon tattoos- so there wasn’t that to worry about. One lucky break warrants another, G’raha thought absently, contenting himself with exploring him as best he could. He smiled as the Warrior trailed his hands over his shoulders and down the front of his robes, laughed a little when he immediately figured out how to get them off of him- they fell heedlessly to the floor, leaving him in the knee-length trousers he wore beneath and his sandals, which he quickly stepped out of, and the leather ‘glove’ on his left arm, which he also tugged off and tossed aside. Though he was no innocent, he’d spent the majority of his time buried in his studies- the handful of lovers he’d had were _nothing_ compared to_ him_. It had been sufficient to teach him well about himself, however… what he liked, what he preferred. That, G’raha reasoned, would be a great help going forward- and he grinned to himself as he gently pushed him down onto the bed.

All the time he’d spent curious about him returned to him in a wave that left him eager to learn the answers, and G’raha wasted no time at all in moving over him carefully, kissing his neck and his jaw, relishing each soft breath and the hands that ran down his back. His tail swayed contentedly behind him as he focused on what he was doing, on feeling each and every second of this to its entirety- and he laughed, unsurprised, when clever fingers gently smoothed over the base of his tail. “Ah, you’re curious,” he purred, nipping at his collarbone and earning a sharp inhale. Far easier to tell himself that the adventurer had no idea who it was under his hands, and so he continued to be mischievous, to tease gently. “… but you already knew I was like you, didn’t you?”

The Warrior exhaled softly and tipped his head back, one hand gliding up his back to trace the crystalline pattern at his shoulder. “You said _something like that,_” he pointed out, laughing a bit breathlessly as G’raha dipped his tongue into the hollow of his throat. “Ah-! … but I wonder… what color is your fur?”

G’raha grinned and nosed at his neck. “What do you think?” he asked, greatly amused- and undeniably aroused as well. He gasped and laughed as the other miqo’te pushed himself up and gathered him into his lap, as graceful hands cupped his rear and then gently stroked down his tail. “Can you feel colors?” he teased, nipping at his jaw and brushing kisses against his cheek.

“Maybe,” the Warrior teased in reply, his voice low and rich. “Would you worry if I could? Mm… but, I think I imagine you as having white fur.”

“You’re saying I’m old,” G’raha replied playfully, enjoying the banter- and his love’s hands on him- thoroughly.

“_You’ve_ said that,” the adventurer countered, nipping at his lower lip and then catching him in a fierce kiss before drawing his hands around his sides and trailing his fingertips over his flat stomach. “With a body like this, though- somehow I doubt you’re being entirely honest.”

G’raha blushed fiercely and pressed his face into the Warrior’s hair, laughing quietly and _very_ glad he couldn’t see him. “Oh, I promise I am,” he managed in response. “I also promise that my vanity is very pleased with your assessment, however.”

The Warrior grinned when he drew back to look at him and leaned forward, seeking his mouth to kiss him- and then to nip at his lips again. “You’ve the right to be far more vain than you are, I think,” he said, lifting a hand to lightly draw along the crystal in his cheek- and then over his lower lip, which made him shiver. His grin widened a bit, showing a bit of fang. “… ah- I’ve been curious, I admit… and I don’t know that any of my idle musings have come close to the reality.”

“Hopefully I’ll live up to them,” G’raha replied with a faint smirk, catching him in a fierce kiss again before drawing his own hands down the adventurer’s chest and stomach in return. This was coming close to overwhelming for him, and his tail lashed back and forth a couple of times as he struggled to calm himself- the heat of the Warrior’s body, the gentle hands running over his arms and shoulders, the sound of his voice all combined to drive him to utter distraction. He hesitated a moment, then nosed at his temple and chuckled quietly, ruefully. “… but I have to admit, I have… not done this in quite some time.”

“No?” the Warrior peered up at him, looked somewhere at his forehead, and then lifted a hand to lightly trail his fingertips over his mouth. He drew his fingertips lightly over his cheek, down the shard of crystal that crept through, and then drew him close to kiss him deeply. G’raha nearly whimpered into his mouth as his lips parted, as his the tip of his tongue delicately trailed along his own before the fire in them both demanded _more._ G’raha fairly clung to him as the Warrior kissed him breathless once more, leaving his heart to race in his chest as he gasped for what air he could get- he wasn’t willing to draw too far back, wasn’t willing to relinquish the taste of him just yet. When he felt the adventurer’s tail gently curl around his waist, he let his breath out on a soft laugh against his mouth and nosed at his cheek, smiled as the other man nipped at his lower lip. “You’re doing just fine… trust me.”

How _good_ at this he was, G’raha thought a bit sheepishly- he’d not meant to wind up needing reassurance, but having it did feel nice. He kissed him again and nipped at the corner of his mouth as he drew his fingertips along the waistband of the trousers he wore. “I suppose it will require more speaking than I’m used to,” he breathed.

The Warrior chuckled quietly. “Your voice is beautiful,” he said. “I, ah… admit that sometimes I’ve not listened as closely to your words because I like the sound of it so much. I won’t complain about you having to talk to me for a single second.” He blushed and laughed a little. “… in fact, I _want_ you to. _Badly._”

G’raha felt his face burn. It had always been so much easier for him to communicate with a glance, a curve of his lips, a raise of his eyebrows… well, he thought, he’d put himself in this position- so perhaps it would be fun to try something new, after all. “Well, then,” he murmured, dipping his fingertips just beneath, “there’s something more I’d like to know about you… something I think I am perhaps not alone in being curious about, given the looks I see following you about the Crystarium.”

“And what might that be?” the Warrior asked, tipping his face toward him and smiling mischievously.

“Can you guess?” G’raha grinned and nipped at his lower lip, drawing his index finger along the border of soft skin and coarse hair, glad that the other man was at least blushing as hard as he himself was… and glad to feel his breath coming faster. “It’s a lucky thing your jacket is as long as it is… otherwise I fear you’d be afforded scant modesty.”

He let out a soft, breathy laugh. “You think so?” he replied, brushing a kiss against his chin, then his mouth.

G’raha kissed him again, harder this time, and laughed low and rich into it. “Oh, yes,” he purred. “As low as these sit, and from what I can tell…” He cautiously reached further, felt more than heard the adventurer’s breath hitch. He closed his own eyes and focused on his task, struggling not to let shyness override his desire- and in the end, desire won out. He drew his fingers along what he could reach of him, reveled in the way his love shivered and shifted beneath him, in the way his tail gently swept over his lower back. It must have hurt to be so confined, and he could certainly sympathize- so he slipped his hand between him and his trousers, cupping him and stroking gently. Soft pants and moans drove him further, the gentle roll of his hips encouraged him- and it took real work to draw back. The laces came undone easily beneath his hands, and the Warrior wasn’t shy at all about showing his approval- though he wasn’t loud, he was very clear in what he liked. “And now I have my answer,” G’raha breathed, trailing his fingertips along the length of him before carefully taking him in hand.

“A-ah…” The Warrior took a slow breath, then caught him in another fierce kiss as he pulled him closer, held him securely with one arm and reached down with the other to return the favor. G’raha had never been particularly shy about his body, figuring that it was what it was and there wasn’t much to be done either way- his partners had seemed to find him well enough, and watching his lover’s face, watching his eyes widen slightly and his lips part a little even as his own lashes fluttered, told him that he felt the same. The adventurer took his time with him, exploring carefully, gently, making him whimper softly and press his hips forward just a little- it felt _so_ good, _so_ much better than his own touch, and all he could think of was how badly he wanted him. “Well,” he finally said softly, his voice a little rough, “it seems I have my answer as well… and I must say- I am _very_ pleased with it. You are exquisitely built, all over.”

There was something charming about that, and G’raha smiled even as he felt his face heat again- the blush was more or less permanent by then, he thought wryly. “Thank you,” he said softly. “I’m glad you think so, because I believe the same of you- I’ve always admired you. You’re so tall…” He trailed off and huffed a little. “… well, when one is my height, everyone seems tall,” he grumbled.

The Warrior laughed warmly and nudged their noses together. “I’m glad,” he breathed. “I’m very, very glad. I’ll admit to being very fascinated with you…” He trailed off, then laughed quietly. “… though it seems odd to call you by your title at a time like this.”

“Oh.” G’raha blinked, then laughed helplessly and wrapped his arms around him- even though he felt coiled tighter than he had in his life, it was still nice to just _be_ with him. “Well, ah… unfortunately that’s the only name I have, at present. It’s all right- you don’t have to. I know what you mean.” He paused, then colored a little. “… fascinated with _me_, though?”

A gentle kiss, a mischievous glance- then G’raha found himself flat on his back, huffing softly and winding his arms around the other man’s shoulders as he leaned over him. “With you,” the Warrior agreed. “You don’t have to tell me anything else. I’m just… glad for this chance.” He kissed him again, then carefully settled his weight atop him, which tore a groan from G’raha as he instinctively pushed his hips up. It took no time at all for them to find a rhythm they liked, and worked up as he was, G’raha _knew_ it would be over for him _far_ sooner than he wanted it to be- but gods, how _good_ it felt! The Warrior eventually drew back with a soft laugh, though, and shook his head, taking a slow breath. “No, not like that,” he breathed. “I’ve so much more to show you… I’ll need my stamina intact.” He bent to kiss him again, then nipped at his mouth before kissing a fiery trail down his neck and over his collarbone, then down his chest.

G’raha could well imagine what was coming, and he focused on his breathing as the adventurer sought out each and every spot that made him arch his back, spent a good deal of time brushing his lips along the places where skin met crystal. He was _more_ than glad for that, startled at how sensitive he was and shook as the gentle healer trailed his tongue along and carefully sucked at the skin at the juncture of neck and shoulder. “Ah, _gods,_” he managed. “I want… h-ha…”

“Hmm?” The adventurer’s voice was a low purr that sent shockwaves through him, and he felt him grin against his skin as he bit him gently and then soothed the bite with the tip of his tongue. G’raha gasped sharply and buried his hands in his hair, and the adventurer laughed quietly. “Ahh, I see… you like that?”

“It seems so,” G’raha replied, his voice much breathier than he’d expected it to be.

“Good.” The Warrior gently trailed kisses down his throat, and G’raha felt his lips curve again. “… does anyone see you out of your robes?”

The question confused him briefly, scattered as he was, and G’raha paused before answering. “N-no. I don’t allow people into my quarters.”

The miqo’te chuckled quietly and gently bit his chin, then shifted back to the spot he’d found before- and G’raha caught his breath on a cry as he sucked hard, aiming to leave a mark. His fingers dug into the other man’s shoulders as he tipped his head back and to the side, silently begging for more, and _ah,_ how he obliged him- he was glad indeed that he had his robes to hide behind, because he wouldn’t have wanted to miss this. He groaned faintly as the Warrior left another mark beneath his shoulder, then drew down his body and hooked his fingers in his waistband, pulling his trousers down over his hips and tossing them to the side. He traced the outline of G’raha’s hipbones, nuzzled the juncture of hip and thigh and made him gasp and plead… and when he set that hot mouth where he wanted it, ah, he _almost_ flew apart at the seams then and there. The adventurer was clever in his approach, nibbling softly or drawing his tongue along silken skin, teasing relentlessly and making him squirm. He paused and grinned up at G’raha, trailing his tongue over his tip and wringing a whine from him. “Good?” he asked, sounding- and _looking_\- entirely self-satisfied.

“G-gods, yes,” G’raha managed, gripping the pillow beneath him so tightly that he feared he’d rip it with his right hand while his left shakily twined in silky-soft hair. “You are amazingly- aah!” Whatever he was going to say flew straight out of his mind when the adventurer drew him into his mouth again, as all he could do was pant and curl his toes and _pray_ that he wouldn’t fall apart too soon. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering if perhaps he’d overestimated his own abilities after all the years he’d been starved for touch- and the adventurer continued relentlessly for a few breaths, then drew back to nibble oh so gently as he raised his eyes upward. The spell was a good idea, G’raha thought faintly, because he would have done _anything_ to see that look directed even in his general direction- and a blindfold would have robbed him of the opportunity.

“Amazingly…?” the Warrior teased, ears perked forward in delight at his pants and whimpers. He held him gently in one hand while he bathed the tip with his tongue, making G’raha whine again and his hips jerk upward involuntarily.

“Amazingly good at this,” G’raha ground out, clenching his jaw and struggling not to move. More than anything, he didn’t want to hurt him, didn’t want to get so carried away in this that he lost sight of himself. “Aah, p-please…!”

The Warrior made a pleased sound low in his throat. “Who’d have thought the Crystal Exarch would be so passionate?” he mused, and before G’raha could do much more than suck in an indignant breath, he took _all_ of him in and _gods above how is that possible_ he cried out and gripped both the pillow and his partner’s hair tighter.

“Stop, stop!” G’raha gasped and whimpered after just a few heartbeats, gently pushing him away and struggling to crawl back. “I c-can’t, I’m going to-!”

“Not yet,” the Warrior replied, drawing away from him entirely and sitting still, warm hands coming to rest lightly on his knees. He licked his lips and took a slow breath, smiling just a little. “Ah… I wish I could see you…” One hand gently drew up his thigh, came to rest where he could press his thumb to his pulse. “You must be a sight, blushing and disheveled- _nobody_ has seen you like this?”

G’raha panted and shook his head, then remembered that he had to speak up. “No,” he breathed, “just you- … just you.” _Always._

The Warrior gently moved over him, reassured him with a nudge of their noses and a soft, warm kiss. “It’s flattering,” he breathed, blushing as well, “how much you want me…”

G’raha took a slow breath, struggling to calm himself- and, by and large, failing, though he didn’t really mind. He was half mad with desire and need, and he kissed the Warrior desperately before pushing him down and moving over top of him. “Let’s see if you feel the same once I’m done with you,” he said, his tone dark and promising- and he grinned to see the other man’s eyes widen a little, then fall shut as the heavy blush on his face darkened. He took his sweet time in returning each and every favor, though he paused before leaving a mark and pressed a soft kiss to his collarbone. His love lifted his hands to rest on his back, to thread one through the hair at the nape of his neck, urged him onward- and so he left discretion behind, determined to leave his mark as well- as best he could. He lingered a bit over his heart, pressing a soft kiss to it and feeling it race beneath… how beautiful he was, how _precious-_ there was nothing he wanted more than to keep him safe, and a wave of protectiveness washed over him as he pushed himself back up, kissed him hard. There was perhaps little else he could do, but this much, he would- and it was with a nip at the corner of his mouth that he drew back, drew his trousers down and tossed them from the bed, and gazed at him with a feeling of utter awe. “It does seem a little unfair that I can see you,” G’raha admitted, “but let me be honest… I am _very_ glad I can. You are beautiful… I mean that sincerely.”

“Thank you,” the adventurer murmured. He smiled up at him, then pushed himself up on his elbows as G’raha drew his hands down his body, as he shifted and knelt between his legs. G’raha had done this once before and had been rather ambivalent about it- it felt good to have it done, certainly, and the Seeker he’d been with had enjoyed it, but he’d not felt a need to do it again. _This _time, however, he found himself eager as he’d never been, and he huffed softly to himself and blushed scarlet before taking him in hand and slowly, carefully, brushing his tongue against him. The gentle healer gasped and made a soft sound, reaching down to gently touch his shoulders, to brush his fingers through his hair and over his ears. How _remarkably_ easy it was to do this, to feel him shaking beneath him and to hear his breath beginning to come in soft, ragged pants- he could have stayed far longer, lost track of time entirely as he learned _just_ what he liked, had the adventurer not gently drawn back after a few moments. “Ah, you’re _good_ at this,” he breathed, pulling him close and kissing his cheek, then trailing his lips to his mouth. “Is it experience or instinct, I wonder…?”

Feeling his cheeks burn, G’raha laughed quietly and lifted his hands to gently rest on the back of the Warrior’s neck. “Experience,” he admitted. “… at least, some. I wasn’t _always_ this way.”

The Warrior chuckled quietly. “You don’t make it a habit to blindfold your lovers, then?” he asked teasingly. “I don’t know if I should be honored or distressed.” He pushed G’raha down again, earning a breathless laugh both in response to his comment and the action.

“Well,” G’raha replied, “you’re the first I’ve had in at least a century, so- you can rest assured that anything I’ve done in the past has likely faded away.” Especially, he thought distantly, as it wasn’t anything like _this-_ he’d never felt any real attachment to the few people he’d slept with, but he was so in love with this beautiful man that he could barely breathe. He paused, then grinned and kissed the corner of his mouth before trailing the tip of his tongue along his lower lip, earning himself a shiver. “… I _do_ know what comes next, however… and while I admit to being somewhat intimidated- that isn’t going to stop me.”

The adventurer’s blush darkened, and he kissed him again. “You’ll find the oil in the drawer by the bed,” he breathed. Feeling like the world was tilting on its axis, G’raha drew away long enough to retrieve it, freezing cold without the heat of his love’s body against his own- and when he returned to him, the two kissed one another as though they’d been parted for far, far longer. “You can be in charge, if it suits you,” he murmured. “I’m willing either way.”

G’raha blinked, then shook his head and pressed his face into the curve of his neck. “No,” he breathed, remembering that he needed a verbal answer, “I… I prefer…”

“I know what you mean,” the Warrior said gently. “It’s all right. … some things are hard to say out loud.” He took a slow breath, then drew G’raha back into his lap and uncorked the oil. “If it hurts, if you want me to stop- tell me, right away.”

A soft, warm smile curved his lips. “I will,” he murmured. “Thank you.” G’raha draped his arms around the miqo’te’s shoulders and steadied himself, closing his eyes and doing his best to call to mind what this had felt like… and yet when the adventurer’s fingers gently brushed lower, a shudder shook him from ears to tail. He made a soft sound and pressed their foreheads together as the other man continued, being exquisitely careful with him- it felt strange and wonderful, and he was _so_ sure he wouldn’t make it, but he held on tight and tried hard to keep his breath slow and even. His tail lashed restlessly behind him, he was flustered and _desperate,_ and his partner laughed softly when he caught it against his side.

“Ah, your fur is fluffed out,” he teased gently. “You’re enjoying this, I hope…”

G’raha blinked and looked down at his tail, then let out a quiet, breathy laugh and closed his eyes tight, rolling his hips gently as the Warrior pressed deeper, _harder._ “Keep this up and you’ll see how much,” he managed.

The Warrior kissed him deeply, made a soft sound as it became clumsy on G’raha’s part. “Not long, now,” he breathed. “Stay steady…”

How _difficult_ that was, he thought, but it wasn’t long at all until he’d handed him the oil and nipped at his lower lip. G’raha slicked his palm with a shaking hand and wrapped it around him, made certain he was ready as well before finding himself on his back with his hands next to his head, gazing up at the Warrior as he shifted over him. Azeyma _help_ him, but he wanted to remove the spell and let him see exactly what he was doing to him, but he couldn’t, he _couldn’t._ He showed him instead, used his body and his voice, wrapping him tight in his arms and hooking his legs up over his hips… arching against him, letting out a low whine as two became one as he found that he couldn’t think of anything at all anymore. His world narrowed entirely to his beloved, to his careful strength and gentle care, to the roll of his hips and the inferno that raged inside of him. He clung to him, matched his rhythm and coaxed a soft sound from him, and it wasn’t long at all before he began to realize there was no turning back. He could hear his heartbeat pounding, could feel the surge of blood all through his body as he trembled, and then it was all he could do to hold on- he dug his fingers into the adventurer’s shoulders and arched up against him once, twice, and once more… then he cried his name and felt himself shatter into pieces, felt more than heard his sweet sound in response- and when they both collapsed, sweaty and sated, G’raha held on tight just to feel his heart racing against his own. This, he thought, _this_ he would cherish to the very last.

He stayed where he was for a little while after, letting himself relax and listen to the Warrior’s heartbeat as he lay sprawled half on top of him. Twining their tails together was an absent, whimsical gesture- and yet it made him feel _so_ loved. The adventurer held him tight and close, arms wrapped securely around him, and for the first time since he woke, he felt entirely at peace. He would be able to save him, to see him live on… to have given him this moment of respite, no matter how badly it hurt, was _worth_ it. The breeze that blew in from the open window felt wonderful, and he sighed happily and flicked one of his ears- he would have gladly stayed forever like this, if only he could have.

“Do you have to go soon?” the Warrior murmured, sounding a little disappointed.

G’raha bit his lip. “I should,” he finally said softly. “I imagine you want your sight back, as well.”

The Warrior chuckled quietly. “It was fun to look with my hands,” he murmured. “I think I have a good idea of what you look like… at least, in theory.” He paused, then let his breath out slowly. “Thank you… for spending this time with me.”

“It was my pleasure,” G’raha said softly, _sincerely._ He pushed himself up and kissed his love gently, let it linger between the two as the gentle healer trailed his fingertips down his arm. “I regret that I cannot give you more.”

“This was enough.” The Warrior smiled warmly and nudged their noses together. G’raha lingered a few seconds longer, then rose and dressed quickly before padding back to the bedside and sitting down by him, reaching out to touch his forehead and to banish the spell he’d set over him. He blinked owlishly a few times, then looked at him and smiled again, reaching out to take his crystalline right hand. With a gentle look, he brushed a kiss against the backs of his fingers. “Rest well,” he said softly.

“You, too.” G’raha hesitated, then kissed him once more before rising and slipping out of the bedroom, out of the apartment entirely. He went straight back to the Tower and to his own chambers deep within, decorated as his childhood home had been- it was a comforting memory of home. There, _certain_ he was alone, he allowed himself to weep… but he remained firmly resolved even still, even if it would hurt more in the end. 

He _would_ save him. He would defy time and the Light and the gods themselves if he had to- he _would_.


End file.
